


Make A Wish

by Mareel



Series: Alone [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Memories, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Takes the cake...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the _Normandy SR-2_ during Mass Effect 2, post Horizon. It's prior to any acknowledged relationship with Kaidan and is John Shepard's voice.
> 
> Written in honor of Shepard's birthday.

 

The knock on the door was so soft that I almost didn’t hear it. I was at my desk, hunched over some intel reports and had no idea of who would be knocking on my cabin door rather than paging me on the comm if they needed me. 

I mumble, “Come in.” But when the knock is repeated, I push the data pads away and get up to see who it was and what they needed. 

“Kasumi? What’s up?”

She gives me one of her mysterious smiles. “You are, apparently. That’s what I was trying to find out. If you were sleeping, the plan was to let you sleep… even _you_ need to sleep sometime.“

Okay, maybe I’d been drowsing a little. But I’m still puzzled. “Why does it matter? It’s late… must be nearly third shift. Can I help you with something?”

She nods, and laughs a little. “I need you to follow me… we’re going to the Mess Hall. The smile morphs into a smirk. ”Oh, and you might want to put on some pants first… not that the boots with boxers isn’t a good look for you…”

If it was almost anyone else, I’d probably have a sharp retort and start worrying about word of this being all over the ship within the hour. But somehow Kasumi just makes it sound funny and casual. She’s a collector of ship’s secrets, not a distributor of them, so I know I'm safe with her. 

“Okay, give me a minute… hmm, maybe the formalwear? Since I don't know what the occasion is supposed to be...” 

“It’s not formal, Shepard. Wear whatever you like.”

I’d already tossed my workout pants onto the laundry pile. “I like the formalwear… no Cerberus logo on it. Suits me. Let’s go. Unless you’d like to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nope. You’ll see.”

The elevator door opens and as we step out, i’m greeted by what looks like at least half the crew shouting “SURPRISE!” and “Happy Birthday, Commander!”

Kasumi has slipped away into the crowd before i can ask any questions. Tali steps toward me, offering her hand. “Come on, Shepard… It’s your birthday! Did you think we wouldn’t remember?”

I remember a birthday party on the old _Normandy_ – Kaidan and Tali had organized it… complete with cupcakes. Kaidan had explained that a large cake wouldn’t fit into the little galley oven, so he had decided to make cupcakes instead. And he'd added, with a smile, that it was also a good thing because they had made some _dextro_ ones for Tali and Garrus. 

I’m half expecting to see cupcakes again, but this is a very large cake, featuring a single lighted candle. 

“Make a wish, Shepard! Before we set off the fire suppression system.”

“It’s carefully calibrated not to do that… I took care of that aspect myself.” 

Garrus… of course he did.

“Where the hell did you get an actual cake?” 

Kasumi shrugs her shoulders eloquently. “What’s the use of having a master thief on board if you don’t let me stay in practice?”

I don’t even want to know. This is probably the best moment I’ve had on this ship… I feel more connected to these people, each one here for their own reasons, but united for the moment by something as simple as a birthday. Even the one candle seems appropriate… my first birthday after… 

Tali’s voice shakes me out of that train of thought. “ _Keelah_ , Shepard… blow out the damn candle. And be sure to make a wish!”

I do. As the candle flickers out, everyone claps and cheers.

I wish Kaidan could be here to share the moment.

 


End file.
